To test the ability of a new enteral nutrition product to reduce the length of the stay for patients in the ICU. The hypothesis to be tested are 1) that the new enteral product will enhance the immune response and improve the ability to repair wounds, fight infection and decrease the length of time in the ICU; 2) that serum Corticostatin concentrations in patients with sepsis will be greater than those with similar APACHE II scores with injury; and 3) that adrenal cortisol response to ACTH administration will be inversely related to serum Corticostatin concentrations.